Desenfrenado por el diablo
by LadyGT
Summary: Odiaba su sonrisa de niña buena y angelical, la odiaba desde el día en que la contrató por tener aquellas curvas de diosas. Odiaba que siempre lo convenciera de alguna locura, él sabía muy bien que lo volvería loco. Era el diablo encarnado en un cuerpo angelical. Odiaba eso. Definitivamente, él la corrompería.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis:**_ Ella simplemente era una niña de preparatoria a punto de graduarse, muy educada, inteligente, honesta y muy bien dotada físicamente; tenía un don especial con los niños y Dragneel se percataba de eso.

Calculador, frío, manipulador, mujeriego y con una excepcional belleza física, Natsu Dragneel, profesor de álgebra y matemáticas, estaba un poco malhumorado y a la vez anonado con la belleza que tenía por la niñera. No obstante, con sus veinticuatro años que tenía, sintió una necesidad física y anormal cada vez que ella meneaba su lindo cabello sudando a causa del calor; algo que jamás sintió en su vida.

Aquella casi graduada le provocaba escalofríos y una sensación de protección dentro de sí, casi se arrepentía de haberla contratado para que cuide a su hija, pero su historial era realmente bueno, y también ella necesitaba trabajo.

Odiaba su sonrisa de niña buena y angelical, la odiaba desde el día en que la contrató por tener aquellas curvas de diosas. Odiaba que siempre lo convenciera de alguna locura, él sabía muy bien que lo volvería loco. Era el diablo encarnado en un cuerpo angelical. Odiaba eso.

Definitivamente, él la corrompería.

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 1_

Colocó un anuncio en el periódico, en su casa, hasta habló con algunos parientes cercanos para avisar que necesitaba alguien de confianza para ese empleo. Exigía algo de experiencia, no que sobresaliera tanto, pero que sea de confianza; no alguien joven y preferentemente que no sea un hombre, sino más bien una mujer mayor, que pudiera con los horarios que él requería, que sea responsable y tenga cierto nivel académico y un poco de respeto. No era mucho, pero era lo fundamental si quería que su pequeña se encuentre sana y salvo en manos de otra persona mientras él seguía con su pendiente trabajo.

Procuró que todo su escritorio esté ordenado a pesar de que no era su especialidad, estaba un poco más tranquilo al saber que dentro de un par de horas se presentarían cinco mujeres candidatas para cuidar a su pequeña. Metió lo que tenía que meter en su maletín, se peinó con su mano hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba que últimamente las clases de matemáticas que daba como profesor en la universidad le estaban estresando un poco. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, muchas personas tenían muy poco concepto de lo que en verdad era su materia y de la clase de profesor que él se consideraba que era. Haciendo un gráfico estadístico de aquello, era realmente decepcionante que el setenta y cinco por ciento no tuviera interés en la materia y sólo iban realmente… a "observar" su belleza física. No es que a él precisamente le molestara que lo miraran y murmuraran sobre lo "bueno" que está, pero es que también le molestaba lo grandiosamente huecas que podían ser; cada una de ellas era un aburrimiento de tan sólo escuchar una palabra provenientes de sus bocas muy poco sensuales para su gusto.

Él prefería mujeres más… dotadas. ¿Y qué? Era hombre. _"_ _Cada quién con sus gustos"_ se decía una y otra vez cuando lo criticaban sus personas cercanas. Él era un hombre sincero, con ideales sinceros y preferencias sinceras; pero tenía que admitir que también era un tipo correcto, sabía cómo controlarse, y si tenía alguna necesidad que saciar simplemente al chasquear el dedo se cumpliría su deseo. No era engreído, tenía el autoestima bien en alto; no era egocéntrico, simplemente siempre obtenía lo que quería a toda cosa; no era un sexo-pata ni mucho menos mujeriego, sólo daba a lugar las fantasías de aquellas que querían saborearlo al menos una vez al día; tampoco era calculador, sólo quería tener en control todo lo que lo rodeaba. Así de simple, al que le guste bien, y al que no también.

−Gray, estoy yendo hacia allí, hermano−habló por teléfono con sus auriculares manos libres mientras conducía su auto. Gray Fullbuster era uno de sus mejores amigos desde la secundaria y con el que más podía contar ahora que se encontraba en una situación un poco mal vista por su familia; desde que él decidió adoptar a esa endemoniada niña por culpa de haber cautivado su pobre y monótono corazón tuvo un poco de problemas, tanto mentales como económicos y sociales. No había mucho que decir, él amaba a la niña como si la hubiesen sacado de sus entrañas, bueno no tan así, pero la amaba. Gray era como un tío para ella y Dragneel apreciaba cada gesto que se tomaba con ella. Quizás hasta podría admitir que Gray era mucho mejor padre que él, pero ya tendría su tiempo para engendrar uno propio.− Gracias por cuidarla. Te debo una.

Si bien Natsu no tenía una gran mansión, apenas era un moderado apartamento regalado por su padre Igneel, pero estaba satisfecho con eso. De todas maneras muy pronto lo vendería para comprarse una casa en donde su Dulzura y él estuvieran más cómodos; ero de eso, faltaban un par de meses. Él entró al apartamento un poco apurado, pero tranquilo al ver que su niña estaba dormida entre los brazos de Gray.

Fullbuster era un hombre casero, sencillo, pero también tenía sus encantos; al menos eso era lo que recordaba desde que iban a la secundaria y a la preparatoria. Lo que sí, tenía una horrible obsesión por quitarse la ropa de encima para dejar ver su musculatura digna de admirar, también era calculador, frío, egocéntrico y mujeriego pero todo eso, en una dosis limitada. Amaba el hielo, odiaba el calor en el verano, por eso casi siempre estaba encerrado en su casa trabajando desde allí. Sólo se dignaba a ir de compras por la mañana o por las noches, no tenía auto por el momento así que trataba de apañárselas para conseguir un poco de dinero extra cuidando a la pequeña Eri.

−Gracias de nuevo, Gray. Me has salvado de un buen regaño de la rectoría.−dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo a su hija Eri Dragneel, que tenía apenas un año y medio de edad.

−No es nada. Fue un placer criar a la mocosa por un tiempo.−ambos chocaron las manos tal y como hacía los buenos tiempos. Esta sería la última vez que él cuidaría a su hija, puesto que ahora su mismísimo trabajo era trabajar en lo suyo y también se mudaría dentro de unas pocas semanas.− ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien para que la cuide?

−No, aún no.−respondió cuando la depositaba en la cama sin dejar de sonreír. La diabólica Eri había llegado a su vida y cambió completamente todo, casi todo.− Hoy tendré cinco candidatas aquí, espero encontrar la indicada.

−Ánimo.−lo palmeó un par de veces.− Todo saldrá bien.

Luego de que ambos charlaran mientras tomaban un café, Gray se fue a su casa. Natsu se dedicó a cuidar un poco de lo que Eri un rato, pero estaba tan tranquila que decidió dejarla descansar un rato más hasta que fuera la hora de su leche. Se dirigió hacia su oficina a ordenar un poco antes de que vinieran las mujeres, no tardó mucho tiempo en dejarla impecable; se sentó un poco más relajado y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron.

Siendo honesto, al terminar las entrevistas, jamás pudo comprender cómo era que existían seres tan incompetentes en el planeta. Y él no era perfecto, pero su nivel de des-perfección era sumamente alto. Las cinco mujeres no tenían lo que requerían, no es que no estuvieran dentro de la edad, pero eran sumamente poco confiables, por empezar que mintieron con sus respectivos niveles académicos ¿cómo podría él confiar en alguien a quien le había mentido? De ninguna manera. A Eri no le gustaría nada que su nueva niñera sea una incompetente vieja poco confiable y mentirosa.

Odiándose a sí mismo y reclamándole a Dios por hacer poco perfectas a las personas, Dragneel dejó escapar un suspiro fastidiado, y fue a tomar un vaso con agua a la cocina. Estaba abrumado con la situación, pero tal parecía que tendría que convencer a Gray con pagarle el doble para que cuidara a su niñita mientras trabaja.

Extrañamente para Natsu, el timbre de su casa sonó. Fue de inmediato a ver quién era, pensó que era una mujer para el empleo pero al abrir la puerta sólo se encontró con una niña rubia sosteniendo un papel en la mano como si estuviera perdida.

−Lo siento niña, no tengo dinero para dulces.−dijo él con una mueca a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero ella se lo impidió.

−Busco el apartamento 6-A−le informó con el ceño fruncido después de haberle dicho "niña" Desde luego que ella no era una niña, era bastante alta y aunque su rostro la hiciera parecer de menos, tenía un buen busto del que estaba orgullosa.− ¿Es este?

−Sí, lo es.−Natsu puso una mueca de malhumor, comenzó a pensar qué edad tenía aquella chiquilla rubia. Mirándola de reojo, Dragneel observaba el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas coloreadas. Parece que a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho el calor del verano.

−Vine por el trabajo de niñera.−respondió con firmeza mostrándole el anuncio en la cara. Éste echó una carcajada y le corrió el papel esbozando una sonrisa.− ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

−Creí haber puesto en el papel que admitía chicas de "cierta" edad.

− ¿Acaso está discriminándome, Señor Dragneel?

Oh no, claro que no. La manera en que la rubia pasó de ser chiquilla a toda una mujer comenzó a carcomerle la cabeza ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes de los bien proporcionados pechos que tenía? Bien, de acuerdo, no sólo eso estaba bastante bien proporcionado. La rubia tenía unas bonitas piernas a relucir con su mini falda, también tenía un bonito trasero, y sí unos jugosos pechos acompañados de unos grandes ojos color chocolate que sería capaz de mantenerlo a la deriva por mucho tiempo. Lo más bonito de todo esto, es que ese gran cuerpazo iba acompañado de un carácter indomable.

Natsu comenzó a replantearse qué era lo que la mocosa había dicho, así que colocó su mejor cara de galán y cerró la boca.

−Exijo mi entrevista.−le planteó en la cara de brazos cruzados. Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta, pero la manera en que subían y bajaban sus pechos al ritmo de su respiración podrían volverlo loco al profesor.

−Ya dije que el horario ha pasado.−replicó un poco molesto de no poder dejar de ver sus atributos.− Además, no eres lo que busco en una niñera.

− ¿Qué le hace saber que no lo soy? No puede estar seguro, Señor Dragneel.

−Estoy perfectamente seguro que…

El llanto de la pequeña Eri Dragneel distrajo a Natsu de su entretenida charla, él salió como loco hacia dentro de su casa con la rubia afuera. Ésta lo siguió a él con todo atrevimiento, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

Lucy Heartfillia caminó con decisión hacia aquél hombre, su falta de respeto hacia ella era el colmo, pero no lo dejaría en paz hasta que al menos él le diera una oportunidad; incluso si aquello requería usar sus atributos como sobornos. Odiaba tener que necesitar empleo

La casa de su futuro empleador era bellísima, tenía un par de cuadros de pintores famosos, ella comenzaba a preguntarse si eran en realidad los originales. Escuchó que su empleador peli rosado decía unas cuantas palabrotas fuera de lugar, eso hizo que ella aceleraba más el paso hasta llegar a la pequeña niña.

Natsu la miró fastidiado con la niña en brazos, aquella mujer era una descarada, por muy bonita que era. Suspiró y volvió su vista hacia su hija que no dejaba de llorar, a veces no sabía qué hacer. La chica de ojos chocolates se acercó lentamente y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

−Por favor.−suplicó ella al ver que no pensaba dársela.

−Está bien.−se resignó. Inexplicable, esa niña lograba convencerlo con sólo dos palabras.

Ni bien la niña llego hasta los brazos de Lucy, ella había dejado de llorar, incluso podía decirse que reía y le daba pequeños besos en su cara. Los cabellos rubios estaban totalmente enredados en la manita de Eri; los ojos de él se entrecerraron. ¡A él ni siquiera le daba importancia! Y ahora, con una extraña… Natsu veía que ella la elevaba un poco en los aires y ella reía sonoramente mientras intentaba alcanzarla; por Dios si casi le da un paro cardíaco al verla allí un poco indefensa, pero entonces al ver a la rubia esbozar una sonrisa con diversión, por alguna razón él se sintió seguro.

Ella la bajó de los aires y comenzó a mimarla acariciándole los cabellos color castaño. La pequeña bostezó y al momento en que sus manos tocaron los proporcionados pechos, se fue durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Lucy colocó a la pequeña Eri en su cama, satisfecha de haber hecho un buen trabajo y esperando que su aquél hombre comenzara a respetarla un poco más.

− ¿Cómo se llama?−preguntó suspirando de alivio para mirarlo a los ojos.

− ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?−preguntó sorprendido, Eri siempre era una niña caprichosa que no se dejaba tocar ni molestar con nadie. Ni siquiera a Natsu le hacía caso después de un berrinche como el de hace unos minutos. Ella dejó escapar una risita y sonrió de medio lado.

−Señor Dragneel, le he preguntado primero.

−Eri Dragneel.−murmuró un poco avergonzado.

−Lucy Heartfillia, un placer conocerlo, señor Dragneel.−ella le llevó la mano para poder estrechársela, éste dudo unos momentos, pero entonces suspiró con fastidio, se rascó la cabeza, y se dedicó a hacer una sonrisa de medio lado al estrechársela. Odiaba admitirlo, tenía talento en esto… y estaba muy agradecido de que le evitara un dolor de jaqueca.

−Creo que no necesitarás una entrevista Lucy.−ella se sorprendió y dio un pequeño respingo.− Estas contratada.

Al regresar a su casa después de un caluroso pero agradable día junto con su nuevo jefe, Lucy comenzó entró a la ducha desesperada.

Se alegró al momento en que las gotas de agua fría rodeaban su cuerpo, alabándola. Se enjabonó poco a poco hasta llegar a sus dotados pechos, Lucy los miró con una mueca de disgusto. Rezó porque su nuevo jefe no fuera tan… "pasado de mano" Detestaba a su antiguo jefe, éste siempre se dedicaba a decirle cualquier indirecta para que ella se le echara encima, a veces incluso le pedía que se agachara a recoger algo sólo para que ella mostrara sus bragas en su cara, aprovechándose de su estatus de "jefe" y de que ella necesitara el dinero. Siendo honesta, a ella no le sorprendía para nada que un día tratara de hacerle cosas inadecuadas; para su suerte, tuvo la fortuna de que una de las secretarias, también acosada, iniciara una denuncia contra él. Lucy y su amiga habían logrado que el individuo asqueroso se fuera directo a la cárcel por al menos un par de años. No obstante, ya que él sostenía todo ese "imperio" hizo que todos los de allí quedaran sin trabajo, odiándola a ambas, obligando a que Lucy se mudara una vez más y se pusiera en campaña de una búsqueda de empleo.

Cuando salió del baño, se detuvo a pensar en su pequeña niña. Sí, Eri se había ganado su cariño desde el momento en que la había visto. Natsu le había comentado que tenía un poco de problemas al hablar pero de a poco se iba desarrollando más; a veces su pequeña tenía pesadillas y eso hacía que la pobre necesitara de dormir al lado de su padre de vez en cuando. Sonriendo un poco, pero no demasiado, ella comenzó a hacer su tarea en el escritorio a la espera de nuevos exámenes y volverse con el tiempo en una completa graduada de la preparatoria.

Le divertía recordar un poco el interrogatorio corto pero intenso de su jefe, _"_ _¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Estudias? ¿A qué te dedicas en tus tiempos libres? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cómo demonios haces para que la diabla deje de lloriquear? ¿Tienes problemas con el horario y el sueldo?"_ Lucy sólo reía y respondía de a poco, haciendo alguna que otra broma para ganarse la simpatía de él. Natsu parecía un tipo realmente estricto, manipulador y controlador, pero cuando uno se dedicaba a hablarle a su misma altura, él solo mostraba la faceta de casi un adolescente maduro a pesar de tener unos veintitantos años y ser profesor de matemáticas. Ella comenzó a pensar si tal vez él podría ayudarla en su materia de vez en cuando, ¿podría molestarle? Tal vez, pero trataría de que se llevaran lo mejor posible sólo por la preciosa de Eri Dragneel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, gente!**

 **A decir verdad, publiqué este fanfic en la página** **** **pero por una serie de motivos personales, decidí sacarlo de ahí.**

 **Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar, es que este fanfic** ** _NO_** **está** ** _EDITADO_** **. Así que si ven alguna incoherencia, es porque es bastante viejito y no me ha dado muchas ganas actualizarlo y corregirlo, pero conforme avance la historia se verán mejoras.**

 **Desde ya, gracias a todos.**

 **Y sí, si hay** ** _salseo._**

 ** _CAPITULO 2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

−De pie−se escuchó una voz autoritaria en el aula y todos se levantaron a saludar.

La escuela de Lucy estaba plagada de gente adinerada, excepto ella. Por el momento, ella sólo era una desheredada de parte de su padre. Vivía sola y se las apañaba para pagar el alquiler haciendo algún que otro trabajo pasajero.

Biología no era lo suyo, mucho menos química, ni física, ni matemáticas, ni álgebra. Aquella perfección de los números los odiaba profundamente, jamás entendería absolutamente nada. Lo suyo, definitivamente eran las letras, los libros. Amaba sociología, historia y literatura; ella pensaba seguir un profesorado que tenga algo de involucrado en eso, pero no lo tenía muy seguro.

Caminó por los pasillos tranquilamente hacia el aula de literatura con total tranquilidad, hasta que una manada de chicos grandes, muy altos, se acercaron a ella inmediatamente. Ella ya se lo esperaba. Todos eran iguales ni bien veían sus atributos, los odiaba.

− ¿Qué tal preciosura?−le dijo uno muy cercano a ella. Tenía varios aros en su cara, el cabello revuelo color rojizo y dejaba ver un poco de su pecho teniendo la camisa abierta. Los dos chicos de atrás sonrieron con malicia al ver la cara espantada de Lucy, que poco a poco iba siendo acorralada contra la esquina de la pared.− No te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a agachar su cabeza, incomodada y sintiendo una ira por dentro. Detestaba a los hombres que sólo la veían bonita por "eso" ¿es que acaso ninguno era digno de amar sinceramente? Por supuesto que no había ninguno, todos tenían necesidades y eran capaces hasta de matar si fuese posible.

Encerrada en su mundo, aquél chico le levantó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. Aturdida, ella entre cerró los ojos, clavándole una mirada. Sus labios eran sagrados.

Ella le escupió en la cara, para de vuelta empujarlo y salir corriendo.

− ¡Maldita!-maldijo él levantándose, pero al ver que ella se fue no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ahí. Pero la próxima vez, ella no se salvaría.

Lucy había corrido tan rápido como pudo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro agobiado cuando se dio cuenta que habían dejado de seguirla. Sin duda la escuela era muy peligrosa, pero este año se tendría que esconder ante las miradas morbosas de sus compañeros en verano. Éstos eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, por eso ideó un plan para irse más tarde de la escuela.

Cerró la puerta con suma tranquilidad, aliviada.

− ¡Lucy!

− ¡Ah!-gritó ella, volteándose repentinamente. Ella distinguió los cabellos castaños, sus gafas y su sonrisa de medio lado; sorprendida, le tendió un abrazo amistoso.− ¡Loke! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

− ¿Cómo has estado?−le preguntó soltándola para echarle una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.− ¡Estás esplendida!

−Muchas gracias, he estado bien, mejor. Por ahora.−rió dulcemente.−No has cambiado en nada, Loke. ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

−Me han transferido debido a que ya vivo solo, y por mi trabajo también.−dijo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa. Loke la invito a sentarse en el aula.− La mudanza fue dura, tanto para mis padres como para mí, pero de a poco voy acostumbrándome. Ya hice nuevos vecinos y todos son muy amables.

−Me alegro por ti, Loke.

Ambos comenzaron una larga charla, Lucy le contó sobre su nuevo trabajo y Loke le contó las partes graciosas de vivir solo. Lucy lo conocía desde que eran niños, iban juntos a la escuela primaria; ella fue su primera amiga allí, puesto que Loke era hijo de unos padres famosos y sólo lo querían por su dinero. Poco después, los dos tuvieron una larga amistad que duró hasta la secundaria, en donde Loke aceptó trabajar como modelo para varias revistas, Lucy se dedicaba a apoyarlo en cada visita a los desfiles. Él era un completo loco, según ella, en los momentos tristes siempre encontraba la manera en cómo ayudarla, tanto económicamente como sentimentalmente. Las burlas y las caras graciosas convencían un poco a la rubia en su intriga en saber si él era gay en realidad, ya que nunca contaba sobre sus relaciones con las mujeres; también las revistas comentaban aquello, pero sin embargo al castaño jamás le había importado en absoluto lo que dijera de él. No pasó mucho tiempo en que finalmente se separaran para ir cada uno por su camino, él seguiría en una preparatoria privada muy prestigiosa y ella, en una en donde le alcanzara para subsistir por el momento.

Jamás pensó en poder encontrárselo de nuevo, porque ninguno de los dos tenía contacto absoluto en eso, ella no tenía teléfono celular y él tampoco tenía el suficiente tiempo como para hablarle excepto los días de clases.

−Oye, ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Te gusta la música?−dijo refiriéndose a que estaban en el salón de música. Loke no era un tipo que le gustaba la música, pero sí le gustaba cosas tranquilas, instrumentales más que nada.

−No, me he perdido.−respondió rascándose la cabeza, ella recordó que era un tío con muy poca orientación.− ¿Y tú?

−Pues… −se incomodó un poco al contarle la historia, seguro se molestaría.− Unos chicos me han perseguido… Por… Ya sabes qué.

− ¿Qué? ¡¿Aquí también?!−exclamó aturdido por lo que le acababa de pasar. Loke ya sabía de ella y sus problemas con los hombres, pero no creía que aquí fuese tan igual o peor que en su otra secundaria. Él frunció el ceño para después suspirar, recordando a las otras personas de su colegio.− Me alegra entonces de que me hayan transferido, podré protegerte un poco.

Ella sonrió ante su gesto.

−Muchas gracias, Loke.−y le dio un abrazo.

Pasaron horas desde que volvieron a hablar, Loke también tenía casi los mismos problemas que su amiga y ambos huían de cualquiera que se les acercara. Cuando terminaron las clases, él se ofreció a llevarla en su Audi, sonriente, ella acepto encantada. Al llegar, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar a la rubia.

−Trata de no meterte en problemas.−le aconsejó divertido.

−Eso haré.−susurró guiñándole el ojo.

Sin embargo, Lucy no contaba que su mismo jefe estaría espaldas suyas.

− ¿Señorita Heartfillia?

− ¡Se…! ¡Señor Dragneel!−exclamó sonrojada, quizás el pensaría que llevaría a su amigo identificándolo como "novio" a su casa.− ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

− ¿Por qué no debería?−él señaló su apartamento.− A esta hora suelo llegar del trabajo. ¿Quién es él?

Ella no esperaba que le preguntara tan así, no quería que su jefe lo identificara como algo que ella no era. Lucy se rascó la cabeza nerviosa, y Loke al percatarse de eso habló por ella, segundos después pelirosa y castaño estrecharon las manos amistosamente.

−Mi nombre es Loke, soy amigo suyo. Es un gusto conocerlo señor Dragneel.

−Igualmente Loke.−le dijo en un tono amistoso. Natsu no era nada a comparación de su jefe anterior, Lucy sonrió interior mente, tal vez estaba mucho más segura que antes.− ¿Vamos?

− ¡Ah…! ¡Sí!−dijo un poco distraída.−Nos vemos, Loke.

−Nos vemos, Lucy.

Natsu y Lucy se adentraron en el departamento, por alguna razón, para ella fue bastante incómodo cuando ambos estuvieron en el ascensor. No había personas para distraerse un rato, y la pobre sólo jugaba con sus dedos intentando sacar algún tema no demasiado incomodo para Dragneel. Por parte de Dragneel, él sólo estaba interesado en que tanto había de verdad entre ella y su "amigo" Loke, él se había percatado de cuando los dos se daban un beso simple en la mejilla, ella se ruborizaba drásticamente. Por alguna razón él no soportaba ni siquiera escuchar su nombre.

−Ya llegamos.−dice, invitándola a pasar. Creo que no pasó mucho en que una niña se pusiera a gritar diciendo "natu, natu!" Ella estaba en brazos de un hombre de cabellos oscuros, tenía ojos penetrantes y no llevaba remera. Lucy casi se sonrojaba de tremendo cuerpo que tenía, obviamente no le molestaba nada; comenzó a pensar como sería el físico de su jefe.− Gracias de vuelta, tenía que firmar unos papeles.

−No es nada, estaba aburrido en casa.−sonríe mientras la pequeña estira los brazos hacia su papá.− ¿Eres la niñera?

− ¡S-sí!−responde Lucy, erguida y sonrojada. Ella tenía preferencia por los hombres como él, como Gray.− Es un placer, señor…

− Fullbuster Gray.−la interrumpe dedicándole una sonrisa al ponerse la remera.− Puedes decirme Gray. Soy amigo de Natsu desde hace tiempo, así que creo que no hay problema, ¿cierto, Natsu?

−Lo que digas.−murmura un poco fastidiado al ver que Eri comienza a jugar con su cabello como si fuera muñeca.−Ya puedes irte, Lucy se encargara de lo demás.

−De acuerdo.−él se pone sus zapatos y lleva su bolso y mira a la rubia una vez más, tomándola de su mano para luego besarla.−Supongo que nos veremos devuelta. Es un placer, Lucy.

Gray y Natsu se dieron un apretón de manos, Eri le estiró las mejillas a pellizcos mientras éste chillaba de dolor, el pelirosa puso los ojos en blanco a la pequeña y poco después aquellas mejillas fueron reemplazadas por un beso fugaz y tierno. El Fullbuster sonrió y revolvió los pequeños cabellos de su sobrina para luego marcharse.

Y ahora, con respecto a la rubia… Natsu la miró seriamente, un poco intimidante para Lucy, por alguna razón, le molestó aquella escenita del beso. ¡Por dios! Estaban en el siglo XXI, no es una patética obra romántica de Shakespeare. Dragneel estaba pensando en reprochar, ¿pero en qué? Lucy Heartfillia no era más que una persona apenas conocida, apenas su empleada, apenas la niñera de su hija.

Golpeándose la cabeza mentalmente, él tosió un poco incómodo pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de Eri.

−Tatu… ¿Quién es?− "Tatu" Sí, así le decía la pequeña Eri a su padre, la niña apenas podía hablar puesto a que era adoptada había sufrido un poco de pequeña y aquellas secuelas en su manera de hablar la habían afectado un poco. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Natsu, su hija al momento en que la conoció vio que sus ojos celestes-grises algo especial, sin duda Eri tenía algo que lo dejaba completamente anonado. Y muy enamorado de ella al instante.

−Ella es Lucy Heartfillia.−respondió mirándola. Los ojos de su castaña se abrieron de par en par, Natsu dedujo que su hija tenía un nuevo gusto por las cosas color amarillas, en este caso, Lucy.

−Hola, Eri-chan.−saludó acercándose un poco hacia ellos, regalándole una sonrisa a ambos.

− ¡Chuchi!−exclamó, haciendo reír a Natsu de una forma encantadora.

La niña pataleó contra su padre, que éste supuso que quería ir con su nueva niñera, al poco tiempo, ella voló a sus brazos, acariciando y jugando con los cabellos rubios. _Tatu_ definitivamente afirmó que _Chuchi_ sería el nuevo fetiche de la loca de su hija.

Pasaron horas en que Lucy jugaba con Eri hasta quedarse completamente dormida. La rubia logró meterla en su cama y la arropó con una pequeña y fina sábana; al salir de allí se dirigió a la oficina en donde su jefe trabajaba desde un buen tiempo. Ella pensó que se debían una charla, al menos para saber un poco más de él y de la niña, así que preparó una taza de té frío con tostadas y jugo de naranja en una bandeja. Al tocar la puerta y no ver que respondía, optó por entrar silenciosamente. Con cuidado y sin que se derrame nada, ella dejó la bandeja en una mesita al ver que el pelirosa tenía unos audífonos y un micrófono. Parecía estar negociando por la pila de papeles poco organizados que tenía al lado, sentándose a un lado, Lucy esperó a que acabara con su trabajo.

− ¿Se te ofrecía algo?−le pregunta, apartando sus cosas a un lado para mirarla a los ojos.

−Pues… yo…− ¡Increíble! ¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando? Lucy Heartfillia tartamudeaba, y esto la ponía de mil y un demonios. Su mirada la estaba sofocando, así que optó por acercarle la bandeja hacia su escritorio. Error.

− ¿Hiciste esto?−ella asintió sin dejar atrás su nerviosismo, la miró con una leve sonrisa, la comida tenía muy buena pinta aunque se tratara de un simple café y tostadas. Nadie le había llevado comida así, ni siquiera sus simplonas amantes.− Gracias.

Lucy admiraba la forma en cómo devoraba su jefe, jamás había visto comerlo así. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, se acordó de sus primos, quienes se alimentaban de la misma manera, así como desesperados. Su primo Romeo, de diez años, era quien le enseñó a entretener chicos de su edad o menos; aunque para ella no era necesario pues no se veía en el futuro como una nana o algo así, ella no le prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo, cuidar a sus primos le era algo estresante pero a la vez divertido, después de todo, aquellas prácticas le sirvieron para algo.

Poco después, a los quince años de edad la contrataban como niñera para niños debido a su gran comunicación. Le pagaban bien. Las personas estaban satisfechas con su trabajo y era recomendada en muchos lugares, tanto que Lucy lo tuvo que dejar por un tiempo debido a que tenía que levantar un poco sus calificaciones para entrar en la preparatoria. Pero al verse en una situación un poco desesperante buscó trabajo como ayudante para una oficina, y a pesar de no ser mayor de edad ésta trabajaba para un jefe gordo mandón y muy ambicioso; la madre de Lucy había muerto desde que era una niña y su padre estaba muy enfermo, ella se encargaba de cuidarlo, y por supuesto, comprar sus medicinas. No obstante, el dinero escaseaba en sus bolsillos, por lo tanto, se vio obligada a aceptar el trabajo con la autorización de su padre y de las autoridades del colegio.

Tras unos meses de arduo trabajo y no obtener resultados con el tratamiento de su padre, un día Lucy se colapsó debido al estrés que esto le causaba, los resultados, además, confirmaron que ella sufría de anemia y tenía la presión alta, si no se cuidaba con el tiempo, ella podría llegar a estar internada por tiempo indefinido. Pasó tiempo en que volviera a la escuela y a los hábitos de siempre, aún así su padre estaba más deteriorado cada día, y según los médicos especialistas él tenía cáncer. Ante la negación de ésta, Lucy siempre faltaba a las clases y a veces al trabajo, consiguiendo que ella perdiera la beca para ir a una de las mejores preparatorias. Inevitablemente, un día su padre murió.

No lloró, ni hizo berrinches, solamente se quedó callada ante el cuerpo de su familiar, que ahora era frío y sin vida alguna. Ese hecho convirtió a Lucy en una persona callada, tímida y muy cerrada, pero lo confirmó aún más el hecho de que su jefe quisiera violarla una noche.

Natsu Dragneel la observaba, disimuladamente, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando la joven. Sin duda ella era una chica especialmente hermosa ante sus ojos, y no sólo lo decía su cuerpo, sino su manera de ser, era bastante tímida hasta dónde podría ser; pero él sabía que ante una situación rara y molesta, ella sacaba su forma explosiva. El joven comenzó a pensar que esa actitud se le daba mucho mejor que a una mujer cerrada, en vez de tener confianza en sí misma; aquella criatura le provocaba cierta intención de protegerla, asimilándola con un pajarillo asustado.

Lucy se sentó frente a él, sorprendiéndolo, sus cejas bien depiladas se arquearon, invitándolo a hablar.

− ¿Qué se le ofrecía?−Lucy puso una mueca de disgusto, prácticamente no se le daba bien iniciar charlar y supuso que él tampoco.

−Consideré que creo que es conveniente que me contara cosas acerca de la niña… Señor Dragneel.

Vaya, su rubia tenía ganas de hablar. Natsu se dedicó a morder su tostada mientras ésta lo miraba recelosa. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que se frotó las sienes dejando escapar un suspiro.

−Dime Señorita Heartfillia, ¿cómo me ve hace dos años atrás?−ella sacudió la cabeza, perpleja ante sus palabras.−Quiero decir, ¿cómo me imagina usted hace dos años atrás?

Considerando lo serio que se tomaba las cosas, Lucy se imaginó a Dragneel igual, sí. Un universitario con una gran inteligencia, impecable, educado y muy querido por su familia. Sí, porque eso era él en estos momento.

−No lo imagino de otra forma que sea la de ahora, señor.−respondió lentamente, sin comprender bien la situación. Él sonrió levemente, su niñera no tenía mucha imaginación.

Con una mueca, sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

−Lamento decirte que tu perspectiva es errada−dijo, haciendo que Lucy ampliaran los ojos de sobremanera.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu se rascó la nuca, un poco incómodo con la situación. No era la primera vez que le contaría la historia a alguien, pero es que sí era la primera vez que le contaría la historia a una mujer que no fuera su madre, eso lo volvía loco. Tomó aire y lo dejo escapar a los segundos, acomodándose en su asiento para continuar.

−Cuando yo apenas había cumplido veinte años, mi carrera en la universidad era totalmente un asco.−contó al ver que ella lo escuchaba atentamente.−Por empezar, apenas era un chico que acababa la adolescencia y la preparatoria. Fue duro, así que prácticamente te ahorraré los detalles escabrosos diciendo que tomaba, y mucho.−él hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia atrás.−Podría decirse que casi me drogaba, pero no llegue hasta tal punto. Me acostaba con muchas mujeres, mi vida era un pasatiempo. Mi vida siguió así hasta estar a pocos días de cumplir veintitrés.

Lucy tragó saliva. Dragneel, su jefe, se acostaba con muchas mujeres, y ninguna de ellas (al menos eso creía) no llevó ninguna relación formal. Comenzó a imaginarse un Natsu intenso, mucho más intenso de lo que le contaba, mucho más intenso de lo que aparentaba su persona desde el día de hoy; ése Natsu la besaba salvajemente, en rincones, en paredes, intensamente. Ahora le apretaba uno de sus grandes senos con perversión, su ropa, arrancada, tirada en el suelo de ¿por qué no? Su oficina. Éste envolvía sus pezones con su boca, chupándolos para que al segundo, quedara duro. El aire a ambos les faltaba, sonrojados por la inmensa pasión tocaba su delicado triángulo, excitados. Él la penetraría con rudeza, sin sutileza, haciendo que ella llorase del orgasmo derramándose. Y ambos harían el amor consecutivamente hasta quedarse exhaustos.  
Sin darse cuenta, al verse imaginándose esa situación tan comprometedora, Lucy bajó la vista. Ella sabía lo guapo que era su jefe, lo admitiría, así que no le sorprendía mucho el hecho de que tuviera muchas mujeres a su alrededor.

−Mi familia me obligaba prácticamente que terminara con los juegos y la universidad, ellos no toleraban mis fiestas. A pesar de todo, jamás le hice caso.−él tenía una sonrisa nostálgica, pero tras la leve pausa ella continuó.−En octubre, mi familia se tomó unas vacaciones con unos parientes lejanos míos. Obviamente me negué al viaje, como verás, no tengo pinta de que hable mucho con la familia. Tampoco soy muy hablador.−ella asintió.−También, te imaginarás que por las noches no gastaría en hoteles o iría a casas de mis… amantes.  
»No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que pasó durante el día, pero recuerdo que al terminar de eso, ella salió de la puerta feliz. Entré y tomé un poco más, esperando que otra llegara al cabo de una hora, cuando tocaron el timbre, y creyendo que era ella, abrí la puerta… Y la encontré.

Natsu se quedó perdido, rememorando el tiempo en que había encontrado una pequeña canasta en donde estaba su hija. Aquél estado le provocaba escalofríos, la pobre Eri estaba lastimada, no lloraba, pero tenía sangre encima, y muchos moratones, siendo así, a él le sorprendía el hecho de que no quedara hospitalizada por más de un mes.  
Trató de tranquilizarse sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Lucy se asustara un poco, pero creía que debía saber la verdad. Era lo lógico.

−Eri apenas era una recién nacida.−murmuró con la cabeza gacha, pero continuó hablando un poco más fuerte.−En ese momento no sabía exactamente qué debería hacer, pero la acogí y llamé un médico, el de mi casa.  
»Cuando vi a Eri yo… De alguna forma yo… Me sentí mal.−volvió a sacudir la cabeza, con una sonrisa de confusión.  
−Señor Dragneel, no está obligado a contármelo.−intervino Lucy al ver la cara de su jefe. Su intención no era hacerlo sentir mal recordando esas cosas.  
−No.−dijo, tomando un sorbo de su café.−Lo creo necesario.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aún estando insegura. Y es que Natsu parecía desenvolverse más y más en su lado oscuro, a ella no le gustaba nada que él volviera a sentirse… Tan frustrado consigo mismo.  
Después del incómodo silencio, él volvió a hablar.

−Por primera vez…−su voz sonó ronca.−Sentí todo lo malo que había hecho. Y lloré.

Estática y sin saber que decir, Lucy miró con ojos de compasión a su jefe. Ella se imaginaba a un Natsu joven (más joven de lo que ya era) llorando, entre sus brazos conllevaba a su hija, que ésta estaba seguramente asustada pero su padre lo mimaba, dándole toda la seguridad.  
Y sin querer, Lucy lagrimeó, pero lo disimuló haciendo un ademán para que continuara una vez más.

−Eri estaba asustada, y golpeada, estaba sucia.−se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.−Yo la acogí y la bañe, lloró pero eso sólo me daba la señal de que estaba bien. Cuando terminé con todo estaba l suficientemente sobrio como para llamar a una ambulancia.  
− ¿Y qué paso?  
−Los médicos llegaron casi al instante, cuando la vieron… Ellos dijeron que no podría volver a hablar, por el shock… Eri se salvó de milagro, doy gracias a Dios a la persona que la encontró, sino fuera por eso…  
−Entiendo.−dijo Lucy apoyando una de sus manos en la de él. Natsu estuvo obligado a mirarla a los ojos, y en ese instante ambos podrían haber jurado que una electricidad allí. Con sumo cuidado habló lentamente.−Señor Dragneel, le prometo que yo cuidaré de su hija como si fuera su madre.

Él abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, pero luego sonrió de medio lado apoyando su otra mano encima de la de ella. Tal vez, ella era muy diferente a las demás.  
−Gracias.

La confesión de su jefe, sus repentinas palabras y el intenso amor que padre e hija se tenían dejaron a Lucy anonada, sin duda alguna Natsu era una persona digna de confianza así que eso le permitía, por el momento, darse un respiro. Sin darse cuenta, la hora había acabado y ella se despedía de él después de haber dejado una vez más a la pequeña Eri sin fuerzas hasta el punto de quedarse completamente entregada en brazos de Morfeo. Tocó la puerta despacio y sólo entonces escuchó que alguien soltaba tacos. Muchos tacos.  
Agobiada y tímida, se armó de valor para poder entrar. Deslizó la puerta lentamente sin ruido alguno, y con pasos sigilosos y mudos entró a la oficina. Todo estaba oscuro, por un momento creyó que no había nadie salvo por el hecho de que Natsu una vez más lanzaba otro taco.

− ¡Mierda!

Tacos, muchos tacos. Honestamente a ella le enfermaban las personas que largaban tacos una y otra y otra vez; Natsu no estaba ajeno a la situación. Como buena católica que era ella procuraba regir y corregir a quien se le oponga con sus improperios, y por supuesto, Natsu, una vez más, no estaba absolutamente ajeno a la situación.  
De pronto vio a su jefe, completamente hipnotizado por la luz de una pantalla, una caja de último modelo denominado computadora. Parecía absorto en su mundo, y también parecía no importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor, eso la enojaba un poco. Casi gruñendo, se acercó a su oreja, que por unos momentos olió su aroma a lavanda, casi mareada.  
Pero no dejaría que su honorable atractivo y su olor increíblemente hermoso dejaran que diera un paso atrás. Con las manos en la cintura y frunciendo el entrecejo dijo:

− ¡Señor Dragneel!

Los tímpanos le aturdían, podía jurar que si ella hubiese subido un poco más el volumen de su tono y estaría con un sentido menos con el que contar. Dejó escapar un grito ronco cuando cayó de la silla de espaldas, gruñendo para casi escupir fuego por la boca regañó a Lucy. Para cuando abrió los ojos vio a la niñera parada justo arriba de su cabeza, que lo miraba con una mueca de disgusto. Natsu cambió de humor al ver las hermosas y delgadas braguitas de su niñera, de rayas blancas y color rosa, exactamente el color de su cabello.  
Trató de mantener la compostura, pero sólo se hundía más cuando veía en High Definition sus hermosas y bien depiladas piernas. Recordaba sus hermosos y bien proporcionados pechos tanto que anhelaba tener el derecho (porque ya tenía el deseo) de acorralarla entre algún rincón y poder besarla en partes que ella jamás habría imaginado que existían; hacerla gritar hasta que perdiera la voz para sólo poder dejarse llevar ante el climax y la sensación de placer…

−Señor Dragneel.−ella aún estaba allí, mirándolo con casi asesinamente mientras que él estaba en el mundo de la lujuria y placer que secretamente, quizás algún día, ella estaría ahí mismo con él, proclamando más.−Señor Dragneel.

Se aclaró la garganta para recomponerse, pero por mucho intento que tuviera o hiciera Dragneel aún tenía clavada una sonrisa atrevida y pervertida.

−Señorita Heartfillia…−murmuró levantándose, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible. Pero al decirlo, no pudo evitar dar una carcajada de adolescente al ver la cara que ponía.−Se le ven las bragas.  
− ¡¿Eh?!  
Lucy con la cara color escarlata encogió las piernas al ver que su falda le revelaba sus "secretos" Su respiración se volvió agitada al saber que su jefe tampoco era un angelito, sino más bien un ser que se llamaba hombre, y que por ende, también tenía su lado juguetón.  
El problema de ruborizarse, es que cuando más tratas de mantenerte tranquila, más te ruborizas, y eso era exactamente lo que a Lucy Heartfillia le pasaba.

− ¿A qué se le debe semejante atrevimiento como para interrumpir mi juego de póker, señorita Heartfillia?−el tono serio pero divertido de Natsu hacía sentir a Lucy cosas que comenzaba a sospechar que no era más que hambre.  
−Primero que nada, Natsu.−Oh, ya no lo llamaba por su apellido.−Me encantaría poder decirle qué dejara de decir tacos en mi presencia.

Esa era la Lucy enojada, después de la Lucy ruborizada, toda una salvaje.

−Segundo, también me encantaría que dejara de husmear faldas porque estoy segura de que podría golpearlo, y al contrario de otras mujeres soy tan talentosa que podría ser mejor que usted en kingboxing. –le informó manteniendo un poco su sonrojo.

Para desgracia de Natsu, lo más raro que había en él es que lo excitaban personas como Lucy. Jodidamente salvajes, con carácter podrido semejante a una fiera. Cada día se sorprendía más en cómo sus pensamientos descabellados podían embarcar sin rumbo e ir directamente a los pechos de ésta.  
Negando con la cabeza, Dragneel se golpeó mentalmente. Este no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

—Te he hecho una pregunta señorita impertinente—con sus dedos le golpeó la frente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, ningún chico en su vida había hecho semejantes gestos… Le gustó eso.  
—Yo… ya me iba…—susurró tocándose en donde le había golpeado. —Creo que ya debería irse a… dormir.

¡¿Por qué?! Esos ojos la conseguían ponerse completamente como un cachorrito asustado, temblando. Natsu podía poner las cosas de una manera muy sofocadora, y es que veía levemente ese torso desnudo muy bien trabajado. Detestaba saber que su parte carnal quería tirarlo a la cama y hacer cosas que no se podían ni escribir ni decir en voz alta.  
El pecho dorado de Dragneel era algo que no se veía todos los días después de todo.  
Quería mantener el control de una vez por todas, pero no podía. Así que tomó aire lentamente y lo miró a los ojos una vez más, y ahí estaba otra vez esos ojos… ¡Contrólate Heartfillia!  
Según la temperatura de Natsu, comenzaba a hacer calor aunque sospechaba levemente que no era precisamente por el calentamiento global, sino más bien sería… Por el calentamiento Heartfillia.  
¡Y vaya que esa mujer lo tenía comiendo de su palma!  
Se desabrochó la camisa, sintiéndose con total libertad empero Lucy ardía en llamas por poder tocar al menos su piel, corriendo el riesgo de que se le derritieran los dedos de lo mucho que le calentaba su cuerpo.

Por suerte, Dragneel se volteó y se sentó una vez más al frente de su computadora. A pesar de que apenas era un novato en eso de las apuestas en el póquer estaba más que seguro que ganaría esa partida. No era un fanfarrón, pero desde que su amigo Gray le había presentado el juego se volvió un poco adicto a aquello, aunque el pelinegro admitía que tenía además de agallas, mucho talento.  
Ignorando a Lucy, cliqueó en el as y la reina de corazones. Perfecto, ya casi tenía el juego ganado.  
Para él era una gran diversión, después de corregir todos esos exámenes desastrosos y estar pendiente de Eri, Natsu tenía un escape. Él ya no podría salir a boliches, no podría invitar a sus amantes a su casa, ya casi ni siquiera tomaba alcohol, pero al menos le quedaba eso.  
Él ya estaba a segundos de su gran jugada, por cantar victoria.  
Pero no lo hizo.  
Lucy desenchufó la computadora, molesta. ¡Jamás la habían ignorado así en su vida! Ni mucho menos un hombre con dos dedos de frente.  
Estaba muy molesta.

— ¡Podría al menos ponerme un poco de atención!—exclamó.

Sí. Y vaya que le dedicaría atención.  
Natsu se levantó del asiento sin decir nada, no había brillo en sus ojos. Por supuesto que estaba molesto, el póquer era su juego, su pasión hoy en día. Y ella… la había cagado.  
Lucy retrocedió unos pasos al ver que su Natsu se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Oh, vaya. Si que estaba enfadado. Natsu apretaba los puños a medida en que sus cuerpos estaban más cerca, ella creyó que por poco le daría una lección a golpes. Pero no lo hizo.

—Na… Natsu. —murmuró algo tímida.  
— ¿Así que ahora te gusta llamarme así?

Ella tragó saliva.

—E… Es que… Solo eres un poco mayor que yo. —replicó mirándolo a los ojos. Tal vez pensaba que aquello la armaría de valor, aunque no fue así.  
—No hay problema, querida Lucy. —su voz ronca y rasposa hizo latir su corazón. Él estaba furioso y a ella lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era lo mucho en que quería quitarle esa camisa y adorar su cuerpo de Adonis. La rubia retrocedió hasta golpearse la espalda contra la pared, Natsu estaba a medio metro de ella. —Y dime Lucy… ¿Quieres atención?

Ella quería su atención de todas maneras, pero sobretodo de la física. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a decírselo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver que él estaba más cerca que nunca, olfateando su cuello como perro, tanto que por poco se le desbocaba el corazón.

 _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Primeramente, agradecer a los reviews que me han dedicado en esta historia. Aún soy nueva en esto de publicar en esta página, asi que deberán tenerme paciencia._

 _Segundo, he visto que varios fanfics le añaden covers o portadas a su historia, yo aún no tengo idea de cómo la haré, pero será progresivamente, no se preocupen._

 _Por último pero no menos importante, me gustaría saber si estos capítulos son cortos, largos o más o menos. Generalmente me toma diez páginas de word (aunque esta historia en particular tiene el espaciado entre cada párrafo), asi que me encantaría también ver críticas y todo eso._

 _Desde ya gracias a cada un que le ha dado el buen visto._

 _Se que muchas están esperando el salseo, no se preocupen, vendrá pronto. Lo prometo._

 _Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización y por este mismo canal (?)_

 _Good bye~!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Podría decirse que para la imaginación de Lucy, Natsu Dragneel era todo un juguetón en la cama, y estaba más que segura que si ambos seguían así, terminarían prácticamente en vueltos entre sábanas y almohadas. Para Lucy, él era todo un dragón, feroz, llenado de fuego en su interior, ardiendo en llamas.

Y para Natsu, ella era toda una princesa, que debía ser protegida por nada más ni nada menos que él.

Y es que Natsu está totalmente loco por ella, por si no se notaba.

Es que no logra dejar de pensarla, y tampoco estaba logrando mantener por mucho tiempo sus manos alejadas de su cuerpo esculpido, no deja de anhelarla ni un solo segundo, no puede evitar mirar aquellos ojos chocolates que invaden su mente por completo. Está lujurioso. Esta caliente. Ella lo ponía así. Era toda su culpa.

Dragneel olfateaba su cuello, hambriento. El aroma de esa mujer lo volvía más loco, si es que podía estarlo aún más, tenía deseos de hacérselo saber ahí mismo, junto en la pared, y saborear aquellos jugosos pechos que tanto le gustaba, pero en cambio de eso, Natsu la volvió a mirar a los ojos robando todo de ella. Podía escucharla jadear luego de contener la respiración, lo estaba diciendo con su cuerpo, porque ella también lo deseaba, podía ver el brillo de la pasión reflejados en sus ojos, podía ver su sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas, podía sentir cada partícula y hormona despidiendo todo de ella, todo su olor, todos sus deseos, incluso su espíritu podía decirle que lo deseaba.

—Se… Señor…—susurra, como una gatita asustadiza, y eso hace que el pelirosa de un brinco y se aleje rápidamente de su cuerpo, rompiendo toda magia. —Nat…

— ¡No lo digas!—exclama él, bajando la cabeza. Lucy no entiende bien a qué se refiere, pero no dice nada e intenta acercarse pero él la detiene con una mano. —No te acerques, por favor.

Lucy está confundida. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Hace unos momentos Natsu se estaba comportando como una persona de su edad, como una persona sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, podía verlo. Ella sentía su diversión, su alma libre por unos momentos, y no le molestaba en absoluto a pesar de que admitía que tenía semejante debilidad por su atractivo jefe. ¿Tal vez era por la niña? ¿Por Eri se había detenido? Eso debería ser muy raro, en todo caso de que sea cierto. Hasta que se le ocurrió que ese tipo quizás estuviera saliendo con una mujer.

La culpabilidad la hizo sentirse mal.

Ella de verdad se quería acostar con su jefe, no podría negarlo. Lo deseaba con locura, y es que eso se conocen hace poco, pero lo deseaba. Natsu tenía un poder de seducción tan fuerte que sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban, que perdía el control de los latidos de su corazón, de su respiración, y que su mente se ponía en blanco para sólo imaginarse las miles de cosas que podían compartir en una cama. Sin embargo, la mera idea de sólo pensar que él podría tener una mujer a su lado, alguien quizás mucho mejor que ella, alguien que de verdad amase, alguien en quien confiar, alguien en quien lo conocería mucho mejor que la misma Lucy; hacía que su corazón se rompiese un poco. Solo un poco.

Porque Lucy sabe bien ahora mismo el pasado de su jefe, Lucy sabe que él era de esos tipos a quien ella odiaba, de esos quienes se acuestan con una mujer diferente cada día sin importar si mantenían una relación o no; ni siquiera tenía en mente un futuro más que el mismo alcohol y casi las drogas, y es que eso hace que retroceda un paso atrás de lo cerca que habían estado. Eso hace que por un minuto, se arrepintiera de casi haberse dejado por la pasión, avergonzándose de ella misma. Porque eso no es lo que una persona creyente como Lucy haría. Una persona creyente no se dejaría llevar por el pecado así como así, y por suerte, gracias a Dios, todos merecían ser perdonados.

—Señorita Lucy—la voz la saca de sus pensamientos— Disculpa lo mucho que… casi pasa.

 _«Casi pasa»_ piensa con un deje de decepción.

—Señor, la cosa fue… de a dos. —murmura haciendo una reverencia. —Me tengo que ir, mis más sinceras disculpas señor, no pretendía ser tan… infantil.

Infantil. Tal vez era eso mismo que lo ponía así de cachondo al pobre pelirosa, y no sólo era su carácter fuerte o sus curvas hermosas, pero de veras que tenerla como empleada lo estaba poniendo muy difícil a su criterio.

Cuando ella ya se fue, diciendo una y otra vez que lo sentía, Natsu pudo respirar. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba siendo atraído por la colegiala, lo mucho que estaba deseando por hacerla suya, y no sólo una vez. Muchas veces más.

Él llama Gray, porque siendo él, Gray es el único que puede confesar todo lo que por su mente estaba pasando, necesitaba decirle a Gray que quería hacer suya a Lucy, pero no con tantos detalles.

—Amigo, estaba a punto de dormirme—reclama con una voz entre fastidio y sueño. Natsu roda sus ojos, cómo si él no fue despertado por el hielito muchas veces cuando estaba durmiendo. —En fin, ¿qué sucede? ¿Paso algo con Lucy y Eri? ¿Estás bien?

—Ellas están bien, sólo que yo tengo un gran problema…

—Déjame adivinar—interviene su amigo riéndose del otro lado de la línea—A qué está muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

Y lo sabe, es inútil negarlo.

—Casi pierdo el control hoy… —murmura con una voz ronca, sin querer recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir hace minutos.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!—exclama, sentándose de repente en la cama. — ¿Y qué ha dicho ella?

—Nada fuera de lo normal—responde con un gesto sin importancia, así que imita su voz— "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"

Gray se echa a reír a carcajadas, sabe que cualquier otra mujer habría peleado porque volviera a ponerse "cachondo" con Dragneel.

—Aunque ella fue quién lo empezó—dice, frunciendo el ceño. —Apagó mi computadora cuando estaba a punto de ganar mil dólares, amigo.

— ¿Lucy ha hecho algo así? Pero ella es tan tierna, podría decirse que es un ángel…

— ¡Oh, claro que no!—replica ofendido— ¡Deberías haberla visto! ¡Es el diablo en un cuerpo de mujer y de aspecto agradable, con pechos grandes y…!

—Se entendió, se entendió—interviene divertido. — ¿Y crees que podrás al menos mantener la compostura sólo por la pequeña?

—Diablos, no. —se rasca la cabeza confundido y excitado por ver de vuelta aquellas imágenes sobre Lucy desnuda.

—Deberías hacerte la idea de que aún no puedes si quiera tocarle un pelo—le informa Gray. —O estarás en la cárcel por pedófilo, amigo.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. —contesta.

—Inténtalo o esa mujer será tu perdición.

Si tan sólo supiera que desde que entró a esa casa lo fue…

—Oye tengo que irme—bosteza Fullbuster. —Ya es tarde y tengo que madrugar.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

* * *

El día siguiente, Lucy se levantó con una enorme jaqueca en la cabeza. Apenas si quiera podía levantarse y hacer su rutina matutina, pero esta vez, se negó profundamente a hacer eso. En cambio, ese día no iría a la escuela, su cabeza no sólo quería partirse en dos, sino que aún podía sentir aquellos y dolorosos espasmos de lujuria gracias al tonto de su jefe. ¿Cómo es que podía desequilibrarla de tal manera? No había duda, desde que lo conoció su personalidad respecto a él había cambiado drásticamente. Por supuesto que tenía el mismo respeto del mismo día, pero ahora se permitía bromear de vez en cuando con la niña y él. A ojos de cualquiera, podrían decirse que son una auténtica familia.

Los días siguientes, había estado un poco enferma gracias a los cambios climáticos. No debía preocuparte, ella era propensa a las alergias, aunque no le gustaba nada que al paso de las horas se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible fiebre que le daba dolores de cabeza. No quería contagiar a la niña, pero tampoco podía faltar a su trabajo, ese día era importante para Natsu. Él no estaría en casa ya que tenía una conferencia en una de las universidades.

Lucy se tomaba su tiempo para hacer las cosas, Eri no parecía ninguna amenaza demoníaca o algo así comparado con sus primos. Estaba contenta de que ella se encariñaba cada día más, incluso Natsu ya no parecía llamarla cada quince minutos preguntando que hacía su hija (móvil gracias a la cortesía del padre preocupón), simplemente se dedicaba a mandarle un texto y ella respondía en oraciones tranquilizantes. Para cuando él llegaba cansado de la universidad, Eri estaba dormida y satisfecha después de la comida.

A la rubia le causaba especial cariño ver como el pelirosa de su jefe se inclinaba hacia la pequeña cuna, dándole un beso en la mejilla descubierta, estaba agradecido de que ya no gritara o llorara por las noches. Después de todo, ella era la mejor niñera para su hija.

Ya se habían cumplido casi tres meses desde que Lucy invadía la casa de Natsu. Los estudios le iba bien, de hecho, estaba más que sorprendida de que el trabajo le afectara casi nada respecto a sus notas. Le faltaba poco para irse de la preparatoria, y sus profesores junto con sus compañeros estaban muy entusiasmados por el baile de despedida a los de último año. Loke incluso estaba muy emocionado, incluso le había dicho a la rubia de encontrarse un sábado a hacer selecciones de ropa para el gran día. A ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de los bailes. Primero, porque no sabía bailar; segundo, porque estaba totalmente repleto de chicos; y por último pero no menos importante, tenía que trabajar.

— ¿Trabajar?—repitió asombrado.

—Sí, Loke. Tengo que ganarme el pan del día y pagar los gastos de mi vivienda. —suspiró con poco entusiasmo.

—Sabes que podías pedirte el día libre ¿no?

—Claro que lo sé. —contestó con una mueca mientras ambos caminaban hacia las aulas. —Pero Nat… el Señor Dragneel está muy ocupado corrigiendo parciales en la universidad. Sé que el baile es dentro de dos meses, pero ya sabes… no me gustan esas cosas.

—Hombres para ser exactos. —resopló. —Mi pregunta es: ¿por qué conmigo y con él es distinto?

Lucy se ruborizó y ambos se detuvieron un instante.

—Pues… El señor Dragneel es muy amable, y tiene una hija encantadora, me recuerda mucho a mi padre. —Loke vio como ella se sumergía poco a poco en los recuerdos esbozando una sonrisa que jamás haya visto dedicándole a él. Esa era la forma en que quería que pensara en él, quería que Lucy la miraba de esa forma, pero simplemente la amistad entre ellos no iba como lo tenía planeado. —Y tú, eres como mi hermano mayor que me cuida muchísimo.

Maldiciendo mentalmente, Loke tuvo que sonreír forzadamente.

—Siempre te cuidaré, princesa. —y ambos reanudaron la marcha hacia los salones.

Para los dos, el tema estaba zanjado y ninguno había tocado eso desde ese entonces. Lucy dudaba de que su jefe le diera el día libre, estaba por un lado, curiosa de ver cómo sería un baile. Jamás se había apuntado a uno con luces, cantantes y lleno de gentes… y hombres. Estaba claro que todavía seguía sintiendo aquella fobia y asco, pero trababa de moderarse. Seguro que a ninguno le agradaría que ella se lanzara a gritar corriendo a dirección quien sabe quién, y a ella tampoco. Su padre la había educado de buena manera, y su madre seguro también.

A veces, ella se preguntaba cómo iría a reaccionar él cuando le contara que su ex−jefe había tratado de abusar de ella. ¿Lo mataría? Quién sabe. Admitía que era un tipo amable, pero también era una caja de sorpresas. Muchas veces había estado al borde de la desesperación en busca de alcohol, y cuando se enteró de que tenía cáncer, ya ni fuerzas le quedaban para seguir adelante. De todas formas, Lucy amaba a su progenitor por mucho que lo negara.

Los pensamientos y recuerdos siguieron con ella hasta llegar a su casa, dónde se dio prisa de tomar una ducha rápida y dirigirse a su trabajo para ver una vez más a la pequeña Eri. Estaba bien con el tiempo, o eso creía, caminó tres manzanas más después de su pequeño trayecto y antes de entrar por esa puerta, escuchó ruidos y murmullos detrás de esta.

— ¿ _Mañana vendrás a comer conmigo?_ —era una mujer, y su voz era tan sedosa como seductora. Algo que jamás podría tener la rubia en su vida. — _Estaré encantada de tenerte en la cena en casa_.

« _Por supuesto que estará encantada_ » pensó con acidez.

Lucy se sorprendió así misma ante su pensamiento tan poco amable. En todos esos días, Natsu y ella habían tenido una relación tan buena que por su parte ya se consideraban amigos, bueno, en cierto sentido. Estaba acostumbrada a ver su presencia después de sus largas conferencias con su hermosa sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada a que le dijera "gracias, buen trabajo" o "eres la mejor Lucy", estaba acostumbrada a su hija, Eri; quien ahora parecía una niña más maja y apreciaba que sus ojos destellaran de alegría cada vez que llegaba a la casa… Pero ahora, no. No estaba segura si podía dejar que la pobre de Eri tuviera una madrastra, pero estaba claro que necesitaba una madre, empero no le agrada nada que su nueva "madre" fuera una fulana incapaz de ver con buenos ojos a la niña.

Interiormente, rezó para que él la rechazara.

— _Estaré allí_.

Casi podía percibir la sonrisa que la mujer esbozada desde el otro lado.

* * *

 _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _¡Llegó la actualización!_

 _Sé que fue corto, no me maten, el próximo lo sacare en menos de una semana, se lo aseguro ;)_

 _Tengo que agradecer desde aquí a todos los reviews que recibí hasta ahora y no respondí:_

 ** _Usuario865, cecejiji, Giu Giu Salamander, Mumi Evans Elric._**

 _Gracias chic s por el apoyo. De verdad._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese jueves por la tarde, después de dejar a su amiga, se dedicó a estudiar toda la noche. Inútilmente, obviamente. Y es que, aún no podía creer que estuviera trabajando para alguien que ni siquiera se dignaba a darle un día libre para ir a un baile de despedida. Ambos ya llegaban por unos días a la mayoría de edad y merecían un respiro antes de matricularse en la universidad. No le gustaba la idea de que la chica no podía siquiera respirar a todo eso y para colmo, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. A él le encantaría poder ayudarla, pero es que ella era tan orgullosa que ni siquiera aceptaría un mísero centavo por su parte.

Suspiró, agotado. Antes de terminar algunos informes por la computadora, se dedicó a organizar lo que se pondría al día siguiente, no le gustaba vestirse con la misma ropa todos los días.

Se preguntó de un momento a otro, qué era lo que Lucy no veía en él. Hace rato que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas de volverse a encontrar tras la secundaria, a veces, él se arrepentía de haber seguido su carrera como modelo de revistas, otras, se agradecía de al menos haberse alejado de sus padres interesados. Desde la primara, Lucy se había clavado en su corazón como si fuera una estaca. Poco a poco, Loke usaba las cartas para poder estar a su lado, y así ganarse su amistad.

Aunque quisiera, nunca había aceptado propuestas de una mujer. Él había estado tan encarcelado con su trabajo que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para amar a alguien que no sea Lucy a pesar de que fuera un amor a distancia y platónico.

Lo raro era, que Lucy nunca le preguntaba nada acerca de su vida sentimental. Jamás habían tocado el tema. Confirmó que, muchos amigos se hablaban abiertamente sobre el tema aunque sea siquiera en broma, pero nunca habían entablado ese tipo de información. Al principio, comprendía por qué eso; ella estaba rodeada de tipos que atraía con su gran físico que odiaba la idea de que alguien se aprovechara de su corazón. Y después del incidente con su jefe y su padre, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que alguien la lastimara.

Prácticamente, Lucy no sólo tenía miedo a los hombres, sino que también tenía miedo de querer a alguien más de lo que debería.

A Loke no le gustaba nada esa última idea, no era algo en lo que debería hacer una chica con un gran corazón como ella. Desde luego, estaba ahora aún más sobre lo inocente y vulnerable que estaba.

Por un momento, después de su encuentro, Lucy a veces lo miraba incómodamente; incluso se reía cada vez que hablaba con uno de sus compañeros de curso. Entonces, después de pensarlo por tanto rato, entendió el por qué nunca habían hablado.

Ella pensaba que Loke era gay.

Hasta ese momento, ella sería incapaz de hacerle daño. Hasta ahora.

Sintió ganas de demostrarle lo mucho que era un tipo heterosexual, y por otra parte, sintió ganas de echarse a reír.

Entendió que para acercarse a ella de un modo que no fuera amigos, tenía que hacerse pasar por lo que no era, o sea mantener la boca cerrada. Y así, tendría todas las libertades del mundo de llamarla como quería, de abrazarla como quería e incluso tomarle la mano cuando quería.

Al día siguiente, Lucy estaba con unas horrorosas ojeras y una jaqueca que todavía no se iba de su cabeza.

Estaba harta de tener que pensar en el tonto de su jefe. Deseaba que no fuera tan atractivo a veces, los hombres así, o gayes, no se le hacían para nada incómodos. Por muy amable que se pusiera el día anterior, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería que dejara de ver a aquella mujer y la mirara solamente a ella.

Cada día, se sorprendía de lo muy egoístas que se estaban tornando sus pensamientos. Se reprendía de lo poco cristiana que estaba siendo, así que cada tarde antes de irse a trabajar, le pedía a Dios que la amparase y le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante y no caer en la tentación.

Tentación con el nombre de Natsu Dragneel.

Hoy, especialmente, imploraba que no se encontrara con aquella mujer. Tal vez no hoy, no mañana, pero tarde o temprano estaba segura de que podía hacerle daño a la pequeña Eri.

— ¿Almorzamos?—era Loke, que había entrado a su salón con un bento especialmente grande para dos personas. Al menos era lo único que le agradaba de esos días en su preparatoria, Loke siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa.

Cuando Lucy dio su cuarto bocado al _onigiri_ , dijo:

—Gracias.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, Lucy-chan. —sonrió Loke, dándole una pequeña palmada en su hombro. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien?—repitió confusa.

—El trabajo. No es nada pesado, ¿cierto?

Lucy sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Qué va! Eri-chan es una niña muy obediente. —responde. —Pero también puede ser muy, muy traviesa, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Apenas llevo una semana y ya se ha encariñado demasiado!

—Pero…

—Pero tengo un poco de miedo sobre eso. —murmura cabizbaja. —Porque no estaré trabajando allí durante toda mi vida, es momentáneo… Y por como las cosas van, Nat... el Señor Dragneel estaría abrumado. Lo que más me molesta es que si sigo allí más de la cuenta, no podría con mis estudios universitarios. —lanza una risita incómoda. — ¡Sé que es algo tonto, pero no puedo evitar pensar…!

Y sin querer, a Lucy se le escapan unas lágrimas. Ni siquiera sabía el porqué, pero estaba llorando una vez más, y en frente de su mejor amigo. Ya sabía de sobra que no debería preocuparse tanto por el futuro, apenas y faltaban unos días para su graduación, pero se angustiaba tanto que parecía como si fuera el fin del mundo. A Lucy le gustaba su trabajo. Especialmente porque a veces estar con la niña hacía sacarle a Natsu las mejores de las sonrisas. Ella se preguntaba el por qué de no sacarla más a menudo, pero entendía que los hombres por generalidad, eran tipos reservados.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, a veces es mejor llorar—dice, poniendo su mano en la cabellera rubia. —, pero me gusta más cuando sonríes.

Lucy baja la vista, ruborizada. Loke siempre tenía las palabras justas para su consuelo. Lo extraño era, que cuando más recordaba esas palabras de camino a casa, era la voz de Natsu quien las decía en su mente.

— ¿A qué vamos a jugar hoy?

—Pues no lo sé. —responde Lucy mientras está en cuclillas. Eri está avanzando con su lenguaje. — ¿Quieres hacer unas galletas?

— ¡Sí!

Cuando van tomada de la mano, Lucy le coloca un delantal con una flor en el medio. La masa para galletas de chocolate no era nada difícil, de hecho, su primera vez fue cuando estuvo husmeando en su casa las viejas recetas de su madre cuando tenía seis años. Desde ese entonces, cocinar fue su gran segundo talento.

—Bien, lo primero que vamos a hacer es poner harina.

— ¡Harina!

Ambas ríen mientras están haciendo las formitas de estrellas y corazones, poco después, estalla una guerra de crema y caramelos en la que quedan totalmente sucias.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Lucy se queda sin aliento cuando ve a un impecable Natsu de traje color azul oscuro y camisa blanca. De pronto, se siente muy tonta al ver que hay una acompañante frente suyo, una que no tiene nada de nada amable escrito en su cara. Tenía pechos grandes y cabello castaño hasta más de la cadera, ambos estaban impecables… incluso tenía que admitir que parecían marido y mujer.

Ante la mención de eso en su cerebro, agachó la vista y miró la sonrisa de la pequeña. Eri estaba feliz por su padre… pero no le estaba agradando esa mujer.

—Chuchi y mi estar haciendo galletas. —sonrió y su padre la miró con una ceja elevada. — ¿Quieres?

—Están crudas, Eri-chan. — le reprende.

— ¿Qué es cruda?

Natsu suspira y se rasca la cabeza, la otra mujer parece contener la risa.

—Creo que tu padre quiere decirte algo, cariño. —dice Lucy, alzándola entre sus brazos. Eri menea la cabeza y mira a la mujer con ojos malos.

— ¿Quién es esa _fea_?

 _¡Tachan!_ Punto para Lucy y Eri.

Natsu entorna los ojos y mira a Lucy que pareciera estar conteniendo la risa esta vez, era más que obvio que están del mismo bando y en contra de la mujer.

—Ella es Samanta. —responde, y la mujer (que parece tener cara de pocos amigos) hace una breve reverencia. —Eri, salúdala.

—Hola fea. —dice sin más y mira a la rubia. —Chuchi, quiero chocolate.

—Aún no es la hora, cariño. —contesta.

Incluso sucia y llena de harina Lucy estaba estupendamente guapa.

Natsu estaba más que embelesado porque su rubia preferida había captado el corazón de su hija, y eso era algo que no cualquiera haría. Pero, desde luego, ese lenguaje y esa forma de hablar no era lo que tenía pensado hasta el momento. Él no quería un lenguaje tan poco culto para su hija, y mucho menos, que le recordara que Lucy era la ideal para su cama.

Se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad y antes de despedirse dejó en claro que no quería ver la cocina hecha un desastre cuando volviera de la cena con su acompañante. Eri se estaba poniendo rebelde y tenía miedo de que ella se encariñara demasiado con su rubia. Porque él sabía más que nadie que el puesto de niñera que Lucy tenía, era temporal.

—Ensalada, por favor. —dijo Samanta al mozo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Natsu suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo con las mujeres, siempre la misma ensalada, siempre la misma sonrisa… sólo esperaba que el sexo no fuera más de lo mismo.

— ¿Y para el señor?

—Un filete con guarnición, gracias. —el camarero asintió y los dejó solos. —Siento lo de mi hija.

Samanta lanza una risita que a él le pareció exagerada.

—No te preocupes. Recuerdo que yo también tenía la misma costumbre de decirles eso a las mujeres de mi padre. —comenta al tomar un poco de vino tinto. —Aunque me hubiese gustado que esa chica controlara un poco su boca. ¿Te imaginas como hablaría cuando tenga diez o doce años? Estará toda una rebelde.

Natsu asiente con la cabeza.

—Lucy es buena con su trabajo, y a Eri le encanta, sin embargo… creo que tienes un poco de razón esta vez.

—Regla número uno: Samanta siempre tiene razón.

Los dos se echan a reír y brindan una vez más por una velada de placer.

En el restaurante, comienzan a dar música lenta y Samanta es quien le ofrece un baile en pareja. A Natsu nunca se le había dado bien los bailes, pero acepta de todas formas con una sonrisa de plástico en la cara.

—Gracias por esta noche, querido—murmura cerca de su oído a la vez que sus pies se mueven al ritmo.

—Fue un placer—responde con cortesía aunque era una mentira muy grande.

Lo que él en realidad tenía por concepto de placer, era estar dentro de Lucy una y otra vez. Las imágenes estaban volviéndose más y más frecuentes en su cabeza y eso era algo que no podría soportar en toda la noche. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Completamente.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a un hotel?


End file.
